The Mystery Knight
by Cirex Review
Summary: For Valla's tenth year anniversary, Corrin is excited to fulfill a childhood dream; to take part in a jousting tournament. Unfortunately, his position as king complicates matters. Undetered, he hatches a plan that will allow him to compete without issue, much to his Azura and children's bemusement.


"Well, what do you think?" Corrin asked as he stared proudly over the lists.

"You know that I've never been one for such sports," Azura replied, "And we didn't have jousting in Hoshido. But this makes you happy, so it makes me happy too."

Corrin smirked as he set his hands down on the tilt.

Located just outside New Valla's capital city stood Valla's first jousting ring, where knights from all over the kingdom and beyond could test their skills in the upcoming tournament, celebrating Valla's Tenth anniversary as a reborn kingdom.

"Valla's first jousting tournament," Corrin said, and thoughtful expression on his face, "Ever since I was little I wanted to take part in one, as either a squire or a knight, but I never got the chance. Even after I left the Northern Fortress, there was always something that kept me from participating; first the war, then rebuilding Valla, and while these last ten years have been the happiest of my life, I'd be lying if I said that this tournament doesn't excite me."

"I'm glad that you're looking forward to it." Azura smiled, "But are you actually going to participate?"

"Of course I am." Corrin grinned, "Both the jousts, and the melee. I've been looking forward to this for years, and now, no one can tell me that I can't because I'm the King! If I want to knock some folks off their horses with a lance, then I can. Plus, I already commissioned some tourney armor for the occasion, and it'd be a real shame not to use it."

"Tourney armor? As in the kind that's both colorful and elaborate?"

"Yes indeed. I'll surprise you with it on the day of the tourney."

"Well, I'm actually looking forward to seeing that." Azura said with a smile, and she leaned in to kiss her husband.

"Ahem."

Both royals looked up and saw Silas, Corrin's right hand, walk up to them.

"Yes Silas?" Azura asked, slightly annoyed at Silas' poor timing.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I've just received word from your brothers from Ryoma and Takumi; they've confirmed that they will be able to attend the tournament."

"That's fantastic news!" Corrin exclaimed, "I always wanted to introduce them to jousting back during the war. Better late than never I suppose."

"Yes, about that." Silas said awkwardly, "Corrin, I've had some thoughts about your… participation."

"If you're saying that I shouldn't compete because it might be too dangerous, then I'm going to stop you right there." Corrin stated, "I fought a war against a mad dragon god, and killed aforementioned dragon god. I'm confident I can come out of this tournament with nothing more serious than a few bruises and cuts."

"It's not your safety that I'm worried about. It's actually the reactions of the other knights."

"What do you mean by that Silas?" Azura asked, her earlier irritation gone and replaced with curiosity.

"Well, Corrin, if you participate the knights will worry about hurting you, so they might… well… not give it their all, or they may throw the fight."

"Oh, come now Silas, they're not going to just let me win! Why would they?"

"Because you're the King, Corrin. While accidents happen from time to time, no one wants to be the man or woman responsible for seriously hurting or, gods forbid, killing the King."

Corrin said nothing, but a thoughtful look crossed his face.

"You… make a point Silas." He said finally, "It would spoil the event if the competitors didn't give it their all."

He sighed, disappointed, "I guess this means I'll have to back out."

"Corrin no." Azura pleaded, "You've been looking forward to this for years!"

"I don't want the other knights to feel like they _let_ me win, out of fear of potentially hurting me." Corrin said, "It would be a hollow victory."

"Don't be silly Corrin, they're not going to let you win, not for the winner's purse you're offering."

"Oh, even if I won I was going to give that to the runner up anyway." He explained, "Besides, if I won, there will always be that nagging thought in the back of my head, asking me if I won fairly."

"I'm sorry Corrin." Silas said, "I didn't mean to spoil this for you, I was just voicing some concerns. If it helps, I'd never let you win, and I can tell the other competitors not to take it easy on you either."

Corrin said nothing. Then his eyes widened.

"I have an idea." He said, turning to Azura and Silas, "One that will allow me to compete, and ensure that no one will let me win."

"Well, don't leave us hanging, out with it." She said.

"I'll tell you later tonight." Corrin replied, kissing Azura before all but running back towards the castle town.

"What's gotten into him?" Silas asked.

"I'm not sure." Azura replied, "But I haven't seen him this excited since Kana was born."


End file.
